


More

by feverpitchfiasco



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet gentle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverpitchfiasco/pseuds/feverpitchfiasco
Summary: Everyone wants something.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Zosan Advent Calendar. Happy December 15th!

The sharp air of the night stings at Sanji’s skin as he sits on the railing and savours a cigarette. Fat flakes of snow wind their way down to disappear into the mist swirling away from the ship’s movements. He loves these nights. Everyone, full and content, whiling away the time until bed or a watch shift calls them. Legs dangling above the water, his peace ends with the occasional shuffle and clang of Usopp’s tinkering and an approaching set of booted footsteps.

“You’re gonna fall in,” Zoro says, stopping behind Sanji and looking out over the water. 

“Only if you plan on pushing me,” Sanji replies. A noncommittal grunt is his only response, so he doesn’t bother saying more. They watch the snow fall for a time, letting the cold snap at their hands and noses like a half-interested cat. 

After awhile, Zoro settles next to him, facing the darkness behind Sanji. “Everyone’s starting to go to bed. I’m taking watch from Usopp here in a bit. Everything okay? You look… Gone.” 

“Mm. I’ve always loved this time of year. I like watching the night and thinking about the year. Everyone sets all these goals at New Years. Wishes for things they want, you know? It’s cheesy, I guess, but I take this time to look back at my own goals. Reassess what I didn’t achieve, celebrate what I did,” Sanji murmurs. 

“So tell me, cook. Was your year everything you wanted it to be?” Zoro asks. They speak in hushed tones, a fragile peace swallowing the ship. These moments of camaraderie and calm between them are hard won. Yet they happen more and more often these days. 

“Yes and no. Whether Zeff knows it, he taught me about building your own family. Finding the right people and keeping them close. I’ve found that here with the crew. We all have our dreams and we’re running toward them as hard as we can. I like that I’m here for it,” Sanji says. 

There’s a pause before Zoro replies. “That’s you all over. You cook from scratch, and build your families the same way.”

Sanji laughs, shaking his head. “That’s true. I’ll have to remember that one. Had to beat a lot of weird ingredients into shape to make this one work, though.”

“Luffy certainly turned a random bag of assholes into a solid group. Hell, I was tied to a pole and starving to death thanks to the Marines when he first met me. Damn kid wouldn’t leave me alone until I agreed to join him.” 

Sanji nods. By this time, he’s heard the stories of how everyone before him joined. “He’s either lucky or crazy,” he pauses long enough to flick his cigarette butt out into the water. “I’m putting my money on both. We’ve all built this thing together, though. Even if I do find myself wanting more.”

“I have friends here. Good friends. Family. But...” Zoro trails off with a hum. 

Sanji slowly moves his hand to cover Zoro’s. Squeezing his fingers, he leans over until their lips meet in a gentle slide. There’s a warmth bursting to life in his chest. 

“But we want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say hi to me on tumblr! I can be found at littlewolfreclaimed.


End file.
